User talk:Raziel Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gangstar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny Gainesville page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, July 20, 2011 Hey thanks for helping this wiki, it's appreciated :) if you need anything, you can contact me, Tom or Bunnyjoke, so feel free to add anything that is lacking. Thanks GTANiKoTalk 04:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Bunny says Yes, I could. We'd have to talk it out a little, though. Like, what souuld go in it. You see, I don't know a whole lot about this game, so I'll need help. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much. I'll get to it sometime soon. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, sorry. Tom Talk 16:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay The weapon template, the city template and the mission template are ready. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I don't mind helping out people that try to start a new wiki. I've done it before all on my own, so I know what a huge mess it is to begin a new wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: admin question Hi Ilan xd. GTANiko may not be super active, but he is active. In fact, if you look at his , you'll see that he made an edit earlier the same day that you messaged him with your admin request. Hopefully, the next time he logs in, he will reply to you. If he ever becomes inactive for 60 days, you can request to adopt the wiki here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A tip If there's a section on a template that can't be filled in, instead of adding "N/A," you can just leave it empty and the section won't appear on the page. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki I just wanted to let you know that Tom and myself left the GTA Wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 05:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got a really nice message from Leafsfanatic here. I'm sorry you guys are taking it so hard. :( [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I'll always be here, too. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you also notice that McJeff called me a "Petulant Brat" in the edit summary Here? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) An adult at least, but I've got more maturity in me now then he will ever see in his life. ;) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Agent Wiki Hi Ilan xd. Once you've gotten Agent Wiki up to 50 articles and the wiki meets the rest of these criteria, add a request to the requests page, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed a few new contributers. Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated. I cannot really see but are you of any rank? If you want a promotion, contact meGTANiKoTalk 15:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, you and Bunnyjoke have been promoted to bureaucrats for your contributions on this wiki. Thank you(: GTANiKoTalk 15:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a Bureaucrat again? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just wanted to be sure if you wanted them back or if you just wanted to be an admin. I wasn't quite sure. Well... there you go, I gave them back. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, when you made me a Bureaucrat on Rockstar Games Wiki, that was the first time I was a Bureaucrat on a wiki other than one I created. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New What do you think about this? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. What would you think if I put it on Rockstar Games Wiki? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. It works. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It's really good. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, the thing is that I don't know alot about Gangstar and don't have any games. GTANiKo just asked me if I'd help out the wiki and make sure everything's doing okay, when I came on. If you want to ask if I'm interested in the new game, I'd have to say, "Not too much." Doesn't look like it's as cool as GTA. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I don't have an Iphone. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Niko on Gangstar Hey thanks for informing me, now very much excited awaiting its release. Did take note of a few details, like new cars (I saw the Porsche Carrera GT), but they still have'nt gotten rid of certain unrealistic details. Looking forward to the launch. Cheers GTANiKoTalk 15:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC)